The Internet is important for a large variety of reasons, as it now can affect and facilitate many aspects of modern life. The Internet is important in many fields, from education and healthcare to business and government. It can offer a variety of advantages that include instant communication, business opportunities, online education, work-from-home opportunities and online shopping, among others. Individuals who live in rural areas are able to easily communicate with friends, family members, and business associates with just a simple click of a mouse, and individuals around the world can easily communicate with one another via chat, email and video messaging. The Internet continues to grow and is a popular mode of communication in the world.
To that end, a successful website is becoming more of an asset to businesses, large and small, than ever before. One important ingredient to a successful website is making the user experience as pleasant as possible. The user experience can be thought of as how a user feels when navigating through a website and how they may respond, physically (in terms of actions), intellectually, and emotionally to the website. The way the user interacts with the website can help determine whether they will take action and complete the overall goal the website was designed to incite. If the user is receiving all the information they are seeking in a stimulating and efficient way, they may build trust with the website and, ultimately, the company and individuals that work for the company.